


Sweet like Candy

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Candy, Comedy, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Ran and Myu typical arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: With the Halloween photoshoot wrapping up, you go to the Quartet Night break room to tell them that their jobs are officially over for the night.





	Sweet like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to make a joke in the first Halloween story I posted and then I also promptly forgot to make the joke when I wrote this one. Despite writing an entire second Halloween story just so I could make the joke. Ah well.
> 
> I think the reason I am so into writing about this time of the year is because last year, I was still in university so I didn't have time to write about fall or Halloween or anything. I will jokingly blame my thesis for that
> 
> Made on 10/21/2019.

Once you passed through the door frame of Quartet Night’s designated break room, Camus was calling out at you.

“Pay the candy toll,” he told you. The pointing of his finger drew your attention to a bag open to your left on a table next to the door. It already had a modest amount of loose candy at the bottom, mostly chocolate bars. Your hands fished through your pockets but came up empty.

A blur came flying towards you, your hands immediately reacted; instinctively coming up to try to catch it. It was a pack of sour candy, thrown in your direction from Ranmaru.

“Here.” The word was for you before Ranmaru twisted his body in his chair to glare at Camus. “Stop getting people to pay your stupid candy toll. You already got enough candy.” 

Camus returned the glare right back. “Stop putting sour candy in my bag. Sour candy is an abomination on candy everywhere.” 

You tossed the sour candy in the bag regardless and was seemingly allowed to fully enter the room now. “We’ve officially closed the doors so you’re all off the hook for the rest of the night.” With the haunted house closed, the idols could relax for the remainder of their evenings. The younger idols were seeing the last of their guests out, leaving Quartet Night to call it a night a little earlier.

The bandages were already unwrapped from around Camus’s head. Ranmaru kept his outfit on, untouched. Reiji was hunched on the floor in the corner of the room, hood drawn over his face. You had heard about the incident involving him and assumed he was still sulking over it. Ai had yet to return to the room.

Your report continued; you had gotten it from on of the producers of the night. “We’re leaving the cleaning up of the set for tomorrow. There are still some drinks left over so you’re welcome to those. Oh, and if you had any props that will rot, could you drop them off in the bin near the back exit?” 

Just when you finished speaking, the door opened behind you. Stepping aside, your attention went to whoever had just happened to open it. It was Ai, with a drink in his hand, one of the Nightmare ones that matched his outfit.

Ai could barely let the door close behind before Camus was snapping at him. “Pay the candy toll.” 

“Candy toll?” His head tipped to the side, unblinking. Just like you did, Ai followed the direction Camus gave him to the bag. He stared into it. “I need to put candy in here?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Camus and Ranmaru both spoke at once, overlapping. It only served to confuse Ai, who looked to you for explanation. Reiji still paid the group no mind, one of his fingers drawing lines on the ground. You half expected mushrooms to start popping up on him.

You tried to keep the peace. “Do you have any candy on you? If you do, do you mind putting a piece in the bag?” You didn’t think Ai had any on him but he managed to produce a piece of chocolate. It was thrown into the bag and Ai went to take a seat, setting his drink down on the table. Quickly relaying all of the information a second time, now that Ai was present, you got him up to date on what the organizers wanted. 

“I don’t know if the leftover drinks will be available for long. Syo mentioned something about a contest.” Ai rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. The colours mixed as he tipped it, making them swirl.

A sound of disapproval came from Camus. “Must they act with such foolishness? It is unbecoming of an idol.” He ruffled through the pile of candy on the table in front of him, picking up a piece he deemed acceptable. It was unwrapped and eaten.

“You can’t say nothing about them. You’re imposing a fucking candy toll!” Ranmaru glared at Camus again, you could just feel the room’s atmosphere turning colder. Ai took another sip of his drink, seemingly unbothered. No one paid Reiji any attention.

A thumping outside the door caught almost everyone’s attention. It was the sound of someone running towards the room. The door burst open, revealing a wild eyed Otoya. “Syo’s having a drinking contest with the leftover punch. Anyone want to participate?” The redhead just poked his head in the room, eyes flicking over everyone present. His bandages looked like they hadn’t moved the entire night, something you marvelled at. 

“Ittoki. Pay the candy toll.” Camus was once again pointing to the bag left of the door. 

The chair Ranmaru was in was shoved back as he jumped to his feet. “He isn’t even in the room! Otoya, don’t you dare pay him.” 

“Huh?” Otoya wasn’t sure just what he had walked in on. You couldn’t blame him. If this was how things had been going between Ranmaru and Camus all night then you may be about to witness the boiling point. “What’s a candy toll?” He blinked, leaning far enough into the room to spot the bag.

“It doesn’t matter what it is. What matters is that you don’t give this glutton a single piece of candy.” Ranmaru was pointing at Camus now, seething. His voice inadvertently raised, ensuring that everyone down the hallway could hear the conversation as well.

In the corner of your eye, you saw Reiji rise to his feet. It was the most movement you saw from him all evening. It was unnoticed by everyone else, except maybe Ai, who noticed everything. But Ai didn’t offer any comment and neither did you.

“How dare you point at me.” The sound of another chair being pushed back as Camus also stood, matching Ranmaru’s stance. “Don’t you know how rude you’re being? Or is that too much for a brain as small as yours?” 

Reiji slowly drifted forward, one step at a time. With how no one was paying him any notice, he really did seem like a ghost. The quarrelling parties ignored him, arguing around him as he passed in front of them. He made his way over to where you stood, by the bag of candy.

Taking a step towards Camus, Ranmaru mocked his band member. “Don’t you know how ridiculous you’re being? And if I wanted to disrespect you with a finger, all I’d have to do is this.” Ranmaru stuck his tongue out as he flipped Camus off.

It only enraged Camus further. “I am capitalizing on an opportunity. Your juniors already provided me with much of the candy in my bag.” When the topic shifted to the bag, it was only then that Camus noticed Reiji’s presence. “Kotobuki. What are you doing with my candy?”

Noticed far too late, Reiji had the bag in his hands. He pulled his hood back just enough to give you a wink before he ran out of the room, blowing by Otoya, who was still in the doorway. 

A shout came from Camus, who scrambled to follow him. The look of panic on the count’s face made Ranmaru burst into laughter, the kind that made him nearly double over. You could hear the angry words Camus was shouting at Reiji, albeit getting further and further away. You could only hope that Reiji would outrun Camus and sent well wishes his way.

“Damn, I didn’t expect that. I’ll have to apologize to Reiji for getting on his case for making a girl cry earlier.” Ranmaru wiped a tear from his eye. “I’ve never seen Camus move that fast before.”

Ai said nothing, choosing to take a long sip of his drink with his eyes closed. He nearly finished it. 

“So, uhh,” still milling about in the doorway, Otoya repeated his earlier question. “Anyone wanna participate in the contest? Or check it out?”

“I’ll come with ya.” Ranmaru voiced his answer while Ai merely stood up, meaning to follow the other idols out of the room. You opted to follow along as well, figuring that the night wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.


End file.
